


What if Avengers was a sitcom?

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Living Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Sitcom Avengers, Thor and Loki don't know how to 21st century, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bucky loves his alcohol, freeform!Steve Rogers, hint of stony, i don't know how to tag, i drink too much coffee, i need to freeform some of the characters for future chapters, too much feeling, trust me you will love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, what if Avengers was a sitcom?</p><p>Tony as agreed on letting Thor, Loki, Steve, Bruce and Natasha live at Stark Tower with him. How will daily life with most of the Avengers crew turn out like?</p><p>(Perspective will not be Tony's throughout the stroy).</p><p>The best about this fanfiction? You guys will be able to suggest things to plot into the different chapters! Send me a message/ask on Tumblr (under the same name, thequeenbutt) or comment what you would like to happen in the next chapters. I will save everything you guys suggest! :)</p><p>(There will be updated on saturdays if I have the time for it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't believe himself for letting this happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little starter to get the feel of how everything started.

_ What. The. Heck. _

Why did Tony even agree on this in the first place? This was the worst idea in the history of ideas - and Tony have had a lot of ideas. He was standing in the opening of the kitchen, in Stark Tower, watching as Thor places his hammer on the toaster.

“Now you filthy machine! Will you release my brothers breakfast?” Thor tries to threat said toaster.

Meanwhile Loki is demanding his breakfast being released from, and Tony quote, “the burning metal from the depths of Muspelheim”. Let us turn back in time, just a little, to see why this could have happened.

It was a few months after the attack on New York. Thor had first come back, wanting to feel the life in Midgard and had to take his brother with him, to keep an eye on him. They did not have a place to stay, so Tony agreed that they could stay in the tower, he did not live there, so it would not be a problem.

But then Tony had business in New York and had to stay at Stark Tower. The worst about the business, was that it could take MONTHS before the deal was done - damn asians and their sense of quality. But Tony had promised Thor that they could stay.

A few days when by and he got in touch with Bruce who could not get those materials he wanted for his work, so Tony offered him work at the Tower and a place to stay. This was not a problem at all and they worked together just fine.

A week went by and Natasha came by, telling Tony she and Steve had to lay low after S.H.I.E.L.D had died out and Bruce almost  _ begged _ Tony to let at least Nat stay. Tony had his thing for the soldier - and could not just let a fine piece of meat stand out there in the rain -, so he let both of them stay.

Suddenly the Tower’s apartment was filled with people. Thor and Loki had their room, Bruce had a room, Nat had a room, Steve had a room - even though Tony tried everything to get the soldier to share with him, but his plan about giving Loki his own room was not agreeable in Thor's opinion.

That was how Tony ended up with almost the whole team in his tower, and must he say… They. Drive. Him. Crazy.

“Mr. Stark, I think Thor is about to blow up the kitchen,” Tony woke up from his thinking from the electronic voice of his A.I..

And not a moment later, the fire alarm was ringing and water spills from the ceiling, and God only really knew how much of a lady Loki really was, because his screaming is making Tony's ears hurting with a high ringing sound.

_ This is gonna be some crazy days. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I hope you guys will suggest and help me get this thing going!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. I know this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has trouble realizing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a very rushed end and is not very descriptive, but it's FREAKING DONE.
> 
> I had to post this chapter on a Thursday, 'cause I'm going to Germany for a few days (and I don't know if there's internet or what). Aaaand... It's almost not Thursday anymore - so here's the chapter!
> 
> *crawls into bed*

Steve always had a very tight morning routine. If it came from the army or had always been his style, that do not even he know.

Every morning, Steve has a tendency, to get up at 8 am. It has become a routine that he will go to the park and take his morning jog for the next hour or so.

9:30 am and Steve is in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself. Everyone else is still asleep, so he do not bother to make breakfast for everyone else. He knows that they will not get up within the next hour.

The next two hours Steve uses to draw and read, while listening to some of his old music - his “grandpa music,” as Tony calls it. But he likes it, has always liked it and might even continue to like it. But Steve should praise himself lucky for Tony. Had it not been for his genius - wait, did he really think that? -, had he never been able to find out how to turn on the stereo. Every time, he has Jarvis to thank for the help. Tony has told Steve to just call for Jarvis and he will turn it on. Sometimes Steve cannot stop himself thinking if it is not cruel to make Jarvis do everything, but he is not a real being - even though, Steve is always polite and thanks Jarvis for his help.

Mornings are Steve’s favorite part of the day. They are the perfect opportunity for him to relax and get some quiet time for himself - until what happens next.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off and Steve stands up, moving towards the kitchen, where all the fuss is about. He hears yelling and…  _ Is that screaming? _

When he gets to the kitchen, Tony is banging his head against the side of the doorway, Thor is laughing at the toaster and Loki is standing there, grumpy, with his arms crossed.

“What is happening?” Steve asks, confused by what is going on.

“They. Cannot. Make. Toast,” Tony says every word in sync with his head banging against the side of the doorway. But he stops, sighs and tells Jarvis to stop the noise and the water.

Like magic everything goes quiet and the water stops pouring down from the ceiling.

“Now toaster! Will you surrender my brothers breakfast or haven’t you have enough?” Thor says with a grin on his face.

Steve is just standing there, not really knowing what to do. He chooses to leave them to themselves.

 

Steve goes to the gym that is a couple of floors underneath the apartment. Tony told him to use it as much as he would like.

Thoughts about the scene earlier flies through his head. Steve cannot understand Tony's problem. Really, they are not from this time period, or not even from this planet,  _ how would they know how a toaster works.  _ Steve himself has a hard time figuring out how things in the 21st century works. It is not like they will magically know it out of nowhere - not like the first time Steve tried to figure out how TVs work, “the magical picture box,” as Tony kept calling it.  _ And why is he always thinking about this guy.  _ It is not like Steve thinks anything special about him, all he has is his suit really, nothing special there - or maybe just his genius _. _

_ Stop. Thinking. Steve. _

He punches the punching bag in front of him,  _ hard _ , just standing there for a couple of seconds after the impact.

Ever since the attack on the city, Steve has been thinking a lot. Not unusual for him really, but these thoughts are mostly about Tony. The heart attack he almost got when he thought Tony was dead.

_ Stop. It. Steve. _

Steve punches the punching bag one more time with his other hand, letting it linger there.

He does not know what is happening. There is this feeling inside of his chest - it is not that he has not felt it before, but the one is that it is there for, Tony,  _ of. all. people _ . This feeling makes his heart beat everytime he sees him. Why does he have this feeling? And for a man?  _ A man is not acceptable. _

_ Quit. The. Thinking! _

Steve punches the bag as hard as he can, making the big lump fly across the room, hitting the wall and falling down.

“Easy there soldier,” Tony’s voice cuts through Steve’s racing mind. “Lucky for you that its expensive and able to take your punches.”

He looks at the billionaire playboy for a few seconds, feeling the burning heat in his cheeks as he walks towards the punching bag to get it.

_ What is he doing here?  _ Steve thinks to himself and as he lifts the bag and turns around to get it to where it belongs, he sees Tony in the boxing ring, with Happy - is he training him?

“Come on Happy, give me all you got!” Tony sounds excited, but at the same time, there is a hint of nervousness in his voice. Clearly Tony is not the one to go around giving punches - maybe making someone do it for him, but himself, never.

Steve has to say something, before Tony hurts himself. At the same time he does not want to sound worried for the genius - because that he is not. “Stop before you hurt yourself, Stark,” is all he can think of.

“Don’t worry Cap, Happy is here to help me.”

His eyes are fixed on Steve for a moment, not really helping on his blushing -  _ at all _ . Steve turns his face towards the punching bag, to ignore the stare from the man, starting to punch it to focus on something else. Even though, he cannot stop himself from looking at Tony every once in a while between punches.

He shakes his head.  _ Get yourself together Steve. _

The look between punches stops. Steve punches and punches, trying to focus on what he is doing. Time flies by. He do not know for how long he has been standing there, but when he stops to take a look, Tony and Happy are gone.

“Something wrong Cap?” Tony surprises him, making him make a small “eek” sound.

A laugh comes from the genius and Steve cannot help the burning heat in his cheeks.

He does not know what to do, but he is feeling himself getting more and more embarrassed.

_ And then he runs. _

 

Steve does not know why he ran. He just  _ did _ . Like a dog with its tail between its legs.

He walked around the city until he found himself outside of Bucky’s place. Somehow he ends up here when he is feeling bad.

After S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone, Bucky disappeared, but Steve had found him, helped him get back on track. They often talked about life before. Steve explaining many things to Bucky, telling him stories of old times and getting to know each other again. It is not completely like in the old days, but it is starting to feel more like it. The calmness he had around Bucky before. The reasurement that everything is going to be alright.

These are some of the reasons that he ends up at Bucky's every time. The feeling of safety, having someone there to make everything better. A friend you can always count on.

“Would you like a beer or something?” Bucky asks him, head in the refrigerator.

“No thanks Buck,” Steve answers, while he is looking down into his lap.

“Vodka?”

Steve just shakes his head, laughing a bit. Bucky still seems to have a lot of his old self left in him.

Even though Steve said no, Bucky takes two beers and a bottle of vodka with him, when he enters the living room and places himself on the couch.

“So, what happened?” He says as he opens one of the beers. Clearly Bucky knows there is something wrong.  _ Buck always knows. _

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Steve says quietly.

He knows when it started, but he is not sure when it developed in the way that it did. His heartbeat starting to race, his face starting to burn, and the feeling of a rock getting stuck inside of his chest. It started to turn up after New York, he knows that. He tries to tell Bucky everything he knows. Tony and he having a hard time working together, but slowly finding a way to corroborate with each other. Saving the city and Steve feeling like his heart was ripped out when Tony flew to the hole in the sky. The insane feeling of sorrow when the armor, with Tony inside of it, fell to the ground and did not move. He will never forget the endless joy, when Tony opened his eyes.

“Sounds like you have quite a thing for the tinman,” Bucky says, as he thinks about what Steve has told him so far.

Steve remembers the fun they have had together, when everything quieted down after the attack. Tony getting drunk, taking - what do they call it now? Shelfie? - with them. The one time he had drunkenly kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve had never had so much heat in his face in a long time. Later them bombing into each other, their lips almost brushing against each other.

“Steve?”

The idea of their lips touching each other. 

“Steve.”

The beating of his heart.

“Steve!”

The soldier snaps out of his thinking, looking at Bucky. He can feel the burning heat in his cheeks and the water in his eyes.

“I think you have fallen in love with him pal,” Bucky says in a sad tone. If it is because he is sad because Steve i, that Steve do not know.

Speaking with Bucky makes things so much more easy. But at the same time, Steve would never have guessed Bucky to say something like that.  _ It is just wrong. _

“I can't be in love with a man. It's not right,” Steve tries to reason with him.

“You're not back in old Brooklyn, Steve. You're in the 21st century, this is how things are, they're accepted.”

Steve’s mind is racing. All the principles he has grown up with. The heart pumping in his chest. His blood is rushing through his veins. He can feel the rage underneath.

“You just don't get it Buck!” Steve almost shouts.

He raises himself from the sofa and leaves.

 

It was not his intention to get mad a Bucky. He just  _ do not get it.  _ Even though they grew up together, it is like Bucky feels himself more at home in this century than their own. Steve does not get many things in this place and time. Everything is different. It is weird, does not make sense to him.

Steve wanders around the city. It is about to get dark. When the time comes, Steve finds himself in front of the tower. He looks up at the big metal building, suddenly feeling the regret of everything that happened today.

He enters the building, taking the elevator to the apartment. After a day like this, he really needs a shower. So Steve goes to one of the bathrooms and takes a shower. His clothes, he puts into the laundry chute. This he was told to do, even though he would not mind to wash his own clothes.

The water is nice against Steve’s skin. Feeling his muscles relax because of the comfortable heat of the water. It seems like every problem is gone.

When he finishes his bath, he takes a towel round his waist and goes out in the hallway to get to his room, but when he takes the handle, he cannot get inside.

_ Oh. _

He forgot his keys in his pants when he put it into the laundry chute - and they only one with a spare key is…  _ Tony. _


End file.
